He's My Dad
by rainbowcookies08
Summary: They found a girl in Neverland which is not usual. To add up, she has a deep relationship with Emma. Anyway, this is crazy but give it a shot please? I suck at summary.
1. Chapter 1

There she was. A girl, a little girl about age of seven, standing near the edge of the cliff, backing from every step the man is taking towards her.

**"Hey, hey, it's okay."** The man cautiously trying to get the girl away from the cliff edge. **"Don't be scared" **

**"Baelfire"** The man looked back at the fairy. **"She's gonna fall, stop moving towards her."** Neal looked back at the girl and noticed that the girl was too near and that if he takes another step, he will be sending the girl to a bungee jumping without a rope.

The girl stopped at her tracks noticing how close she is to her death. She looked at the man in front of her, frozen.

Neal took this opportunity to grab the little girl but only for a brief moment for the girl let out a loud scream making a clear argument that she doesn't want anyone to touch her moreover, hold her. Neal and Tink were taken back by the sudden reaction of the girl. However, the scream gave them a chance to reunite with the rest of the group.

David, Mary Margaret and Rumple came first, following the trail where the sound came from.

**"What's going on Bae?"** Rumple worriedly asked as he watched his son trying to calm the girl down. This time the girl is not screaming but fighting her way out of Neal's hold, which is giving Neal a very hard time.

Mary Margaret, on the other hand, cannot bare to watch the girl hurting from her own struggles, so she came forward and stunned as the girl instantly opened her arms towards Mary Margaret as if saying to take her from the guy. Mary willingly took the girl in her arms and finally the girl is now calm but still sending angry looks to Neal.

**"Hey princess."** Mary looked intently to the girl's seemingly familiar emerald eyes as she continued, **"What's your name?"**

The girl let a small smile, **"Victoria"**

**"Oh what a lovely name sweetie"** Mary complemented the girl which gained her a sweet smile.

**"What brought you here?" **Neal interrupted. Victoria just replied with a _you-know-what-brought-me-here _look. Silence fell upon the scene until..

**"EMMA!"** the girl squealed as she escaped Mary Margaret's arms. **"Emma! Emma! Emma!"** The group watched the girl jump in excitement not knowing how to react.

**"Victoria?!"** Everyone looked at the running Emma towards the girl and immediately scooped her up. Hook and Regina came after seconds later.

**"Oh my God"** Emma continued, shock, relief and a whole lot of emotions were there as she hugged the girl while tears escape from her eyes. **"What are you doing here? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"** Emma asked looking straight to the girl's eyes. The group were just puzzled by the scene before them.

**"Victoria. Okay"** the girl assured Emma. **"Emma here, Victoria okay."** The girl hugged Emma one more time. "Victoria loves Emma"

**"Emma loves Victoria so much."** Emma planted a soft kiss on the girl's head, which seemed to soothe the girl as she slowly closed her tired eyes and rested her head on Emma's shoulder.

Mary Margaret was the first one to approach Emma with the question in her eyes.

**"Not here."** Emma firmly said and Mary Margaret respected that.

**"So, what now?"** Regina interrupted.

**"Let's set up a camp somewhere safe,"** Neal suggested. The group agreed due to their encounter with the lost boys.

**"As much as I disagree since my, our son is still there, I do think we need rest." **Regina sighed.

Hook led the way followed by Regina, then David and Mary Margaret then Tink and Rumple. Emma was about to follow when Neal approached her,

**"Do you need help with carrying the kid?"** Neal proposed.

Emma sighed, **"No Neal, I don't need your help."** Emma replied leaving Neal behind.

He stood there for a while thinking about the girl's relationship with Emma.

* * *

So uh, hi there.

This is my first Once Upon A Time fanfiction.

Just a warning, if ever you like this, please say so. But I am not really that good in updating stories, but I will try my best. I promise.

So yeah, here you go.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Once Upon A Time, let alone its characters. Though I wish I own Graham, David and Hook, especially HOOK! Ooh-lala hotties._

* * *

Everyone was taking a rest while Emma took the first shift in guarding the camp. She sat where she Victoria can be of her sight. She let out a deep breath followed by a startled gasp as Mary Margaret appeared beside her.

**"Your thoughts are so deep,"** Mary Margaret said looking at Emma then to Victoria, **"that you failed to notice my presence"** she let out a chuckle, so did Emma.

**"There are a lot of things that are running through my head right now,"** Emma bowed and let out another sigh before lifting her head up again, **"So many that I don't even know if these thoughts really exist"**

Mary Margaret placed a hand over Emma's entwined hands, **"Sometimes, sharing can unload heavy thoughts and feelings"** she said while sincerely looking to Emma.

**"Mary Margaret, I appreciate your concern,"** the other woman nodded as Emma continued, **"but I don't think it's the right time, you know, we still need to get my son back, I just –"**

**"I understand"** Emma couldn't be more thankful for having such an understanding mother. **"Thank you Mary Margaret"** they exchanged warm smiles then they both looked at the man that just approached them.

**"What is it Neal?"** Emma asked.

Neal sighed, **"Mary Margaret, do you mind if I talk to Emma? Alone?"**

Mary Margaret shrugged**, "Not at all, I'll just go and check on Victoria then"** she gave Emma a hand squeeze before going her way to the sleeping little girl.

Neal sat beside Emma, **"So, what is it Neal?"**

**"Don't play dumb Em"** his words gained him a _you're-unbelievable_ look from Emma, he sighed again, **"you know why I want to talk to you"**

_Of course, _Emma thought, shaking her head in disbelief of how forceful his voice sounded. **"Then you should know my **answer" she snapped at him.

**"You know, keeping a secret will not help you at all" **Neal suggested which pushed Emma to the edge

**"Yeah, I suppose you had that proven when you ran away and kept my identity a secret huh."** She sarcastically replied as she walked away from Neal.

David, who's now awake, approached Neal, **"Don't rush her yet Neal, it will only worsen your relationship with her."** The man nodded, **"I knew that, but I don't know how else should I gain her trust again"**

**"You just need to give her time, buddy."** David tapped his shoulder before making his way towards his wife.

* * *

The group gathered around the campfire discussing their next move in getting Henry.

**"Pandora's box"** Rumple announced, **"We will trap pan inside of this forever"**

Everyone nodded.

**"So we need to get to their camp first"** Mary Margaret confirmed

**"Put the lost boys to sleep"** David continued

**"Then trap Pan in the Pandora's box"** Regina added

Emma stood up, **"then we get Henry"** she looked at each one's approving looks **"then let's get the hell out of Neverland"**

**"Roger that"** Hook claimed. However, Tinkerbell gave a slight disagreement, **"It's not that easy"** she said.

**"Do you have any better ideas then?"** Regina coldly asked her.

Tink tried to argue, **"Actually-"**

**"IT'S TIME"** the group were shocked at the sudden declaration of the girl who was formerly in deep slumber.

All eyes followed the girl that is making her way to the group's circle. Shock and curiosity enveloped their expressions.

**"Victoria? What is it?"** Emma placed her hands over the girl's shoulders. **"Are you feeling any pain?"** she worriedly asked.

**"No."** Victoria shook her head. **"It's time"**

Regina approached the girl and softly asked, **"Time for what, sweetie?"**

**"Henry"** tears are now forming in Victoria's eyes. Each of them has now their attention to the child.

** "Victoria?"**

The girl placed her hands on each side of her head, **"Pan. Henry. Heart. Skull Cave"** she closed and opened her eyes repeatedly as if she's having a vision.

**"Pan. Henry. Heart. Skull Cave"** she continued

**"Victoria!"** Emma tried to calm the girl

**"It's time!"** Victoria snapped. **"Pan. Henry. Heart. Skull Cave"** the group watched in horror as the girl continued to repeat her words and her breath became shorter each time.

**"Victoria stop!"** Emma hugged the girl but pulled out of it immediately in fear of worsening her shortness of breath. **"Victoria stop it!"** Emma finally snapped.

Silence painted the atmosphere as Victoria slowly catches her breath.

**"Save Henry"** the girl broke the silence again only now she glanced at the worried adults surrounding her. **"Skull cave. Henry heart to Pan"** her eyes finally landed on Emma's,

**"Henry dies, Victoria dies."** Everyone gasped.

**"Save Henry, now"** Victoria placed her small hands on each side of Emma's face, **"Mama."**

* * *

_Okay, you have every right to kill me for this lame chapter. forgive the grammatical errors. _

_Anyway, we now know what Emma's relationship with Victoria, she's creepy by the way. Okay, maybe I'm overreacting. _

_Uggh. I'm trying to make a conversation between Hook and Emma, but I think they'll be talking soon. Cross fingers!_

_Anyway, comments? violent reactions? complains? R&R go go go_

_loveyouuuu peeps :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Once Upon A Time, let alone its characters. Though I wish I own, Graham, David and Hook especially HOOK! Oh and some of you might hate it but I find Pan hot as well looool! _

* * *

**"Mama?"** Neal loudly asked.

Emma sighed in annoyance, **"Really Neal? You want to deal with this now?"**

**"I agree to that."** Regina said, **"Although I am curious as well, if the girl is Emma's daughter, then we should all know by now that the girl is with magic."**

Realization slowly hit them all. Realization that what the girl has been ranting about might be true and that Henry might now really be alone with Pan.

**"Then.."** Mary Margaret trying to confirm what she's realizing, confusion enveloped her face.

**"Then we should get our ass moving and save Henry."** Emma groaned as horror dawned to her. She's now panicking internally but she remained calm externally.

Not another word was said.

The group moved immediately with Tink leading the way and in no time, they arrived at Pan's camp. Victoria is beside Emma, holding her hand and remaining silent.

The group watched the lost boys dance like idiots around the fire. Pan was not in sight, so was Henry. Regina then casted the spell that brought the boys to slumber. They took the opportunity to finally enter the grounds. Hook, David, Neal and Tink started tying the boys up.

Victoria let go of Emma's hand and approached one of the sleeping lost boys. **"Tom?"** she tried to wake the boy up before looking back to Regina, **"Tom dead?"** she asked.

**"No dear, he's just sleeping."** Regina took Victoria's small hands and looked into her eyes, **"will you tell us about Pan and Henry?"** the girl glanced back at the sleeping boy before turning her attention back at Regina,

**"Wake Tom"** she said, **"Victoria knows, Tom knows, Tom explain"**

They gathered that it is the boy "Tom" that told her about what Pan wants from Henry or maybe he can explain better than the girl, so Emma gave Regina a nod and soon the boy was awake but still tied.

Victoria gave a big smile, **"Tom!"** she clapped her hands. **"Victoria?"** the boy wondered how the girl reached the other group. He then turned his attention to Regina**, "what do you want?"** he asked sharply.

**"We need to know where Pan and Henry is, what Pan wants from our son"** Regina commanded.

The boy remained silent, keeping his head down. Emma now approached him, **"Please, we need to save our son"** but the boy gave no response.

**"Tom?"** Victoria sweetly asked which made the boy lift his head up. **"Tell. Please? Save Henry"** the girl pleaded.

Tom sighed in defeat, **"He wants Henry's heart."**

**"Why?"** Regina asked.

**"I don't know. I just know that he needs the heart of the truest believer."** He promptly answered, he closed his eyes and sighed deeply when Victoria gave him a questioning look, **"He said with Henry's heart, magic would be restored, saved. But I reckon he needs Henry's heart so he could be powerful again, become immortal"**

**"What do you mean?" **Neal asked,

Tom let out a deep breath again, **"Pan is weak, I mean, weaker than before so he wants Henry's heart to save himself and the island as well"**

Regina moved forward, **"What will happen to Henry then?"**

**"It will be a trade,"** he sighed again, **"when Pan lives, Henry will die"**

**"Where are they?"** Mary Margaret asked.

**"Skull rock" **He finally said.

The group immediately decided to separate in two. Neal, Rumple, Regina and Emma decided to go to the skull rock while Tink, Hook, David and Margaret stayed to guard the lost boys.

**"Victoria, I need you to stay with David and Mary Margaret, okay?"** The girl nodded and gave Emma a hug.

**"Please be careful"** Mary Margaret said as she and David gave Emma a hug.

**"Okay, let's go."**

* * *

**"Hook, Tink"** Mary Margaret approached the one-hand man and the fairy, **"David and I are going to get more water from the dead man's cave to temporarily cure David until we get back to Storybrooke" **Both nodded in approval.

Mary Margaret then approached Victoria who's now playing with Tom. **"Victoria, honey, David and I will just go get something, okay?"** the little girl nodded, **"Victoria understand."** She gave the older lady peck on her right cheek, **"Be safe."**

Soon David and Mary Margaret are on their way.

Hook saw Victoria sitting under the tree, her eyes never leaving the fire. He approached the girl, **"What are you doing here lass?" **he squatted beside her.

**"Tom sleeping"** they both glanced at the sleeping boy, and then she turned her attention back to the fire.

**"So lass,"** he was taken aback when the girl finally looked into his eyes, an odd feeling passed through him, he let out a chuckling sigh, **"Emma is your mom huh?"** Victoria nodded, her eyes wide open.

Hook was about to retreat when Victoria touched his face giving him a questioning look. **"What is it lass?"** the girl then gave a wide smile, almost a chuckle to which he can't help but find it rather adorable and so he let out a short laugh. He took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

Victoria smiled, **"Mama come back, with Henry"**

**"Aye, lass"** Hook smirked, **"They'll save your brother"**

**"Twin."** Hook was slightly shocked by what she said, **"I'm sorry lass? What was it?" **he tried to confirm what he heard.

**"Henry, Victoria, twin"** she then stood up and went to where Tom is sitting. Hook watched the girl play with the boy's hair, _'twin, huh?'_ he thought.

* * *

_Again, I'm sorry for another lame chapter. oh and the grammar errors as well! :D_

_Yay! They're twins! haha. So I guess we will need know her story huh? _

_Anyway, comments, suggestions, violent reactions? R&R _

_3 thank you for your support peeps. 3 3 3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay so a lot of you are disappointed to know that Henry and Victoria are twins. Huhubells! TT_TT_

_Anyway, again, I do not own Once Upon A Time, let alone its characters. But you know who I hope to own right? haha!_

_Thanks for following this crappy, silly story. Thank you thank you thank you! :D_

* * *

**"Victoria!" **Tom shouted. "Help!" He called on the adults as he was tied.

Hook and Tink came running towards them and found the girl clutching to her chest, pain is painted all over her face, **"Mama!"** the girl cried in plea. Hook knelt beside the girl while Tink held the child.

**"Papa!"** Victoria called as she managed to grab two fingers of Hook. The three fussing heads exchanged looks at the sudden title the girl called Hook. **"Papa!"** the girl cried again as she tighten her grip on Hook, "it hurts, victoria hurts" Hook then turned his attention to the tied boy, his fingers still on Victoria's grip**, "What's going on with her?"** He demanded.

**"I.. I don't know!"** Hook can feel the boy in panic; **"All I know is that she's sick since the day she's brought here!"** He gave out a sigh, **"I've seen her experience pain on the same area but not this extreme! Usually it only lasted for seconds but.."** He's now looking directly at Hook's eyes **"Can you please release me?"** He pleaded and Hook obliged.

**"Hook!"** Tink stole his attention, and then he realized that his two fingers were already long released from a certain grip. Tom hurriedly snatched the girl from the fairy's arms, **"Victoria? Victoria?"** He called softly shaking the girl then he looked at the staring adults, **"She's not breathing!"** He declared.

**"No, no no."** Hook panicked as he softly tapped the girl's face **"Love, stay with me, come on love!"** He checked on her pulse and heart beat.

**"Hook?"** Tink asked

The pirate sighed, **"She's still here, her breathing's shallow, her heartbeat's too weak"** Tom nodded, **"So what do we do?"** the boy asked.

**"I'm afraid we can't do anything."** Hook said softly.

The boy brought Victoria to lay her, positioning her in a sleeping-like figure. **"She looks peaceful."** Tom said.

**"Aye, she does"** Hook sighed, thinking of how this will break Emma's heart, **"bloody hell"** he cursed in a low voice, almost a whisper.

**"Hey guys"** Mary Margaret called as she and David entered the camp. They both slowed their pace as they noticed the odd expressions on Tink and Hook's faces.

**"What's going on?"** David was the first one to ask. Hook approached the couple, **"The girl"** the couple glanced at the sleeping child. Mary Margaret frowned, **"What of her?" **

**"She was in pain earlier, then she collapsed and now her heartbeat's weak"** Tink explained briefly, **"So weak, it's almost none" **

Mary Margaret immediately went beside the girl and caressed her face, **"sweetie?" **she tried to call, but there was no response. **"Oh my God,"** David came to comfort his wife. **"she's not responding, Emma's gonna be heartbroken"** David just held his wife.

**"You seem close to her"** David is now talking to the boy, his wife still in his arms.

The boy cleared his throat, **"I uh, took care of her ever since she was brought here" **

**"How long has she been here?"** Mary Margaret asked. **"Long enough, I can't calculate how long she's been here, all I know is that she's been here for too long" **Tom answered, **"The first time she came here, she's almost lifeless. But Pan gave her life, although, she's still weak, she's alive."** The four adults are now listening intently.

**"How come I've never seen her?"** Tink asked.

The boy shrugged, **"Well, Pan hid her, she's just always on her bed as she is sick and weak"** he then frowned "**But when Henry arrived, she became energetic and talked more, like no sign of weakness can be seen through her"** he now turned his attention to the pirate, **"Are you her father?"** before Hook could answer, David interrupted,

**"Why would you assume that?" **

The boy shrugged again, **"She called him, 'Papa'" **

**"Did she now?"** David asked Hook

**"Aye, the lass mistook me as her father"** Hook answered plainly although he felt really warm when the child thought he was her father. **"Maybe you look like him?"** Mary Margaret suggested, interrupting his thoughts.

**"I'm too handsome to be compared to her father"** He chuckled

David raised his eyebrow, **"Do you even know what her Father looks like?"**

**"Aye"** He sharply said.

**"Emma hasn't even shared it with me yet."** Jealousy hinted Mary Margaret's voice.

**"The girl told me that Henry and her are twins"** Hook said, **"Emma didn't tell me anything."**

**"Twins? That doesn't make any sense"** David said in disbelief. Mar Margaret nodded, **"Yeah, look at her, she's obviously years younger than Henry, I'd say she's around six or seven" **

**"Well this is Neverland"** the boy finally interrupted **"and she's been here since who knows when"**

* * *

_***Flashback***_

**_"We have guest"_**_ Pan declared to the lost boys with Felix behind him carrying a girl on his shoulder. __**"A girl?"**__ one of the lost boys asked as Felix laid the girl on the ground. _

_One of the lost boys approached the lifeless-looking girl and he immediately felt her coldness, he checked her heartbeat and heard none, __**"She's dead"**_

**_"Oh no she isn't"_**_ Pan said as he casted a spell and green light shun upon the girl. __**"Check again, Tom" **_

_The girl is now breathing shallow, her heartbeat is continuous yet weak. Tom sighed in relief. __**"Why bring a girl in Neverland?"**__ Tom asked again._

**_"I figured she's gonna be an important person for us to save this island and it's powers"_**_ He announced then looked back at Tom, __**"and the rest will be history"**__ Pan smirked. __**"Tom, you can take care of her but don't let her out of your sight, there's a small house hidden by enchantments, only I can go through"**__ Pan paused, __**"but seeing you're capable of taking care of a child, I'll grant you access to the place"**__ Tom nodded. _

_Hours later the girl opened her eyes, revealing emerald ones and let out a soft sigh, __**"Hi" **__Tom said, __**"What's your name?" **__the girl smiled back, __**"V..ic"**__ she coughed, __**"Victoria" **__the girl gave him a questioning look__**, "Where?" **__she asked realizing that she's not in the place she's supposed to be. _

_Tom let out a chuckle, __**"I'm Tom, and you're in Neverland, it's far away from home, but don't be scared, I will take care of you"**__ they both shared a smile. _

**_"Tom?"_**_ Victoria weakly asked, __**"Why care victoria?"**_

**_"Tom has a sister, he loves his sister so much but jealousy ate him because his parents only focused on her"_**_ he smiled, __**"I felt like I've no place there so I ended up going here"**__ he looked at Victoria's eyes, __**"Why did you come here?" **_

_The girl shook her head, __**"Victoria didn't come. Victoria sleeping. Victoria wake, Tom beside."**__ She sighed, __**"But, Mama and Papa come"**__ she smiled, hope filling her eyes, __**"Together they save Victoria"**__ she closed her sleepy eyes__**, "and Henry"**__ then she went to a deep slumber._

**_"Henry huh?" _**_Tom wondered as he pulled the blanket to cover the girl properly. _

* * *

_Ohmy. What happened to sweet Victoria? huhubells TT_TT_

_So I ended it with a flashback._

_Anyway, sorry for being lame again, and for the grammar errors._

_Comments? Violent reactions? HAha! R&R go go go_

_lallalalalalooooove you guys! ^_^_


End file.
